Cover Me
by diadem ultimatum
Summary: Songfic. Zell/Rinoa, Zinoa. With a little bit of Queifer. Squall dumps Rinoa, and Zell is determined to cheer her up!! (A little bit of Squall bashing)


*~Cover Me*~  
  
A Zell/Rinoa Songfic!!!  
  
A/N: Zell and Rinoa are © to Square! I don't own them, even though I wish I did...(sigh)  
  
The song "Cover Me" is © to Bruce Springsteen. Pretty song. Lyrics in ( )!! Hope ya enjoy my fic!!!  
  
The cafeteria was as quiet as it always was when Zell Dincht snuck in at midnight. He was always the first one in there, so he could grab a hot dog as soon as the place opened. Luckily for him, he hadn't been busted yet, and hoped he wouldn't any time soon. Then he heard people shouting in the hallway, and instinctively hid himself under the table. He saw the door fling wide open, then two people walk in-two people that he knew. He was about to give himself up when he heard the girl shout.  
  
"You cheating son-of-a-bitch! How could you do that to me?"  
  
"Look, Rinoa, calm down, I just...don't think I love you any more. It's not working out."   
  
"Well, then, you could've just told me and broken up with me, instead of cheat and make me break up with you! You...you told me you loved me!"  
  
(The times are tough now, just getting tougher)  
  
"I did...once."  
  
"I think I've figured that out. But why didn't you just come up to me and tell me that?" she shouted, and the black-clad male stepped back towards the door.   
  
"Because I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Oh, you didn't want to hurt me, so you just cheat on me with my best friend, huh?" Rinoa screamed, then the male started to walk out.  
  
"Rinoa, this is getting nowhere. It's over, and that's the end of it. If you want someone to scream at, go...talk to a wall." he said, and exited. Zell sighed, then looked up to see Rinoa standing there crying.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, and she turned around to see him, standing there scratching his head.  
  
"How long have you been over there?" she asked.  
  
(This old world's rough, just getting rougher)  
  
"A while. I go here every night." he said, and Rinoa lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Why? Wait...you want to make sure you get a hot dog, right?" she asked, smiling a little as he nodded his head.  
  
(Cover me, Come on baby, Cover me)  
  
"And I come here to think. It's usually pretty quiet." he said, and she started to cry again.  
  
"Sorry." she whimpered, between sobs. Zell stood up, and walked over to where she stood.  
  
"Hey, there. It's okay, I always knew that guy was a selfish asshole." Zell said, and she looked up at him. They were both pretty close in height, though, only an inch-and-a-half apart.   
  
"Really?" she asked, and he nodded.  
  
(Well I'm looking for a lover who will come on in and cover me)  
  
"Wish I would've known that when I started to go out with him. He cheated on me with...Selphie!" she shouted, and started to cry again. He hugged her, then, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Man...that really sucks. Is there anything I can do?" he asked, and she looked up at him again.  
  
"Well, I'd kind of like to go out, maybe it'll make me feel a little better." she said, and he nodded.  
  
"Where ya wanna go? To the club?" he asked. She nodded, and they walked over to the exit of the cafeteria.  
  
(Promise me baby you won't let them find us)  
  
Careful to avoid the staff, Zell and Rinoa snuck closely against walls silently. As they entered the dorms, (where Zell said they could climb out a window and get out) Rinoa grabbed his arm.   
  
"Look!" she whispered, and he looked to where Seifer and Quistis were walking down the hallway, she trying to keep up with his long-legged strides, not about to let herself be outdone by a man. Especially that man. Both Rinoa and Zell grinned, and waited until the pair was out of sight before they came back into the hallway.  
  
(Hold me in your arms, let's let our love blind us)  
  
They had just reached Zell's dorm, when they heard Selphie giggling loudly in the hallway. A look of pain passed over Rinoa's face, but Zell was already out the window, and pulling her through, her body limp. He barely managed to get her through the window without hurting her, and then shook her hard after they got out.  
  
"Come on Rinoa, wake up, you'll be all right." he said, and she blinked, and shook her head like a cat out of water.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should've said something about those lapses." she said, and he shrugged a little.  
  
"No big deal." he said, and began to pull her along with him.   
  
(Cover me, shut the door and cover me)  
  
"I hope you know where you're going." she said, and he nodded.  
  
"Haven't you been here before?"  
  
"Only a few times. Squall's not exactly...social." she said, then laughed loudly. He turned around to face her, looking at her like she was crazy.   
  
"What the hell was that all about?" he asked, a grin on his face.  
  
"It makes me feel better. Sometimes, anyways." Rinoa said, and grinned back.  
  
"Did it?" he asked, and she smiled.   
  
(Well I'm looking for a lover who will come on in and cover me)  
  
"Sure did. That and talking to you." she said, and they began to walk again.   
  
"Well, I'm known best as Mr. Cheerer-Upper, huh?" he asked, and she shrugged.  
  
"All I know is that I've almost totally forgotten Squall. It was his fault we broke up, not mine. Why should I care?" she asked, and Zell punched the air.  
  
"That's the spirit!" he shouted, and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
(Outside's the rain, the driving snow)  
  
"Well, there's the club!" he shouted, and she squinted, able to see it, barely.  
  
"Sure is. What's that sign up there? I can't read it." she asked, and he shrugged.  
  
"I can't read it either."   
  
"Oh."   
  
(I can hear the wild wind blowing)  
  
"Wait, I can see it now. It says something about a local band playing." he said, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Wow, free concert too!" she said, and he nodded.  
  
"Let's have some fun!" he shouted, and they both ran towards the enterance, until Zell slipped in the mud, and fell flat on his butt.  
  
"Owwww..." he moaned, and she started to laugh.  
  
(Turn out the light, bolt the door)  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's just that you looked so funny...I'm so sorry...are you all right?" she asked, and he nodded.  
  
"My tailbone hurts like hell."  
  
"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" she asked sarcastically, and they both chuckled.  
  
(I ain't going out there no more)  
  
"Maybe." he said, and stood up. He had a huge grass stain on the back of his pants, which caused her to giggle loudly.  
  
"What?" he asked, and she stopped laughing.  
  
"You have the biggest grass stain on the back of your pants." she said, and laughed. He laughed too, and shrugged.  
  
"It's dark in there, nobody's gonna know." he said, and she smiled. He then offered his arm to her like a knight to a princess, and she took it, smirking.  
  
(This whole world is out there just trying to score)  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the club, and took a seat near the bar (even though neither one of them were aloud to drink alcohol) waiting for the band to show up.   
  
When they finally did, both Zell and Rinoa's jaws dropped. Now they knew why Seifer and Quistis were in such a hurry to leave-they were in the band! The rest of the posse was in it as well, and they seemed to be some type of a cover band. Seifer had shed his trenchcoat, and was dressed in black like everyone else. He was playing guitar, Quistis was singing, Fuijin was playing bass, and Raijin was beating on the drums, but he was a little off-beat. The music was good anyways, and everyone had a good time, until the show was over and Seifer got into a fight with the bartender. Needless to say, the whole band was kicked out.   
  
(I've seen enough I don't want to see any more)  
  
As the band left, Rinoa looked over at Zell, who was staring at his shoes.  
  
"What's up?" she asked, and he looked up at her.  
  
"This is the most fun I've had in a damn long time." he said, and she nodded.  
  
"Me too. Thanks." she said, and stepped close to him. Then she kissed him.  
  
(Cover me, come on and cover me)  
  
The kiss lasted for a few minutes, then he pulled back, and looked her right in the eye.  
  
"Do you really...like me?" he asked, and Rinoa pretended to think.  
  
"What's not to like?" she asked, and he smiled despite obvious efforts to keep a straight face.  
  
"Because I know you're hurt. I don't want to be the 'rebound' relationship." he said, and she smiled at him.  
  
"You're not. But, come to think of it, he was." she said, and started to chuckle.  
  
(I'm looking for a lover who will come on in and cover me)  
  
"So...you mean it?" he asked, and she nodded.  
  
"Sure do! I don't think I've been this happy in my life, Zell." she said, and he put an arm around her.  
  
"I'd have to say I agree with you." he said, and pulled her closer.   
  
(Looking for a lover who will come on in and cover me) 


End file.
